Star Fleet Technical Manual
Contents 02:07:02 This page has a star chart showing the principal stellar systems of the Federation, in a 2D pojection of a sphere with a radius of 7 parsecs. References Characters Robert Argon • Ayelborne • Claymare • Franz Joseph • Karzan • James T. Kirk • Sajek • Sarpk • Separ • Sidre Ael Sardelas • Spock • Cristofur Thorpe • Trefane Starships and vehicles ''Constitution''-class ; : • • • • • • • • • • • • • ;''Bonhomme Richard''-subclass : ;''Achernar''-subclass : • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • ;''Tikopai''-subclass : Ptolemy-class ; : | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | ;''Keppler''-subclass : | | | | | | | | | | | | | | ;''Doppler''-subclass : ;''Dollond''-subclass : | ''Saladin''-class ; : | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | ;''Siva''-subclass : | | | | | | | | | ;''Cochise''-subclass : | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | ''Hermes''-class ; : | | | | | | | | | | | | | | ;''Monoceros''-subclass : | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | ;''Cygnus''-subclass : | | | | | | | | Locations Cities, settlements and planetary locations Centaurus Park • Ceylon • Cygnus Lagoon • Eridanus Lagoon • Indus Hills • Orion Park • Phillipines • Sadr Pond • United Nations Park • Washington, DC Outposts and stations Omaha Military Forces Base | Starbase 1 | Starbase 2 | Starbase 3 | Starbase 4 | Starbase 5 | Starbase 6 | Starbase 7 | Starbase 8 | Starbase 9 | Starbase 10 | Starbase 11 | Starbase 12 | Starbase 13 | Starbase 14 | Starbase 15 | Starbase 16 | Starbase 17 | Starfleet Headquarters Planets and planetoids Astrad • Cestus III • Earth • Gothos • Jupiter • Organia • Tholia • Trilan • planet Vulcan Stars and star systems 40 Eridani | 61 Cygni | Ahzdar | Alam'ak (with Behr'ak and Czar'ak) | Alferaz (with Hajj) | Alpha Centauri (Rigil, Quindar and Proxima) | Altair | Androcus | Annobon | Antares | Caspan (with Jassan and Paegan) | Deneb | Elohim | Epsilon Indi | Esabl | Eskiis | Fomalhaut (with Nakarat) | Galina | Ghar | Ghondr | Hiemdal (with Maat) | Horok | Jenshahn | Kars | Kasimar | Kep Salu (with Ketoi) | Kestral | K'ushui (with K'hotan) | Mazda | Mengen | Mirazh | Mondoloy | Mongo | Ndele | Oblik | Oomaru (with Yaan) | Pari | Pelione | Pilar (with Tholus) | Procyon (with Phardos) | Qizan (with Qal'at) | Rigel | Salayna | Samaara | Shaandra | Sinuiji (with Ekinus) | Sirius (with Shahr) | Sol | Tali | Tajarhi | Temir | Thelonii (with Xanthii and Alfr) | Tulan | Tutakai (with Tikopai) | Vega | Zaahm | Zindar (with Za'faran) Stellar regions Milky Way Galaxy | Organian Treaty Zone | Orion Arm | Perseus Arm | Polaris II Galaxy | Romulan Neutral Zone | Sagittarius Arm | Shapley Center States and organizations Alpha Centauri Concordium of Planets | Epsilon Indi Star Empire | Federation Council | Federation Military Staff Committee | First Federation | Franz Joseph Designs | Klingon Empire | Planetary Confederation of 40 Eridani | Romulan Star Empire | Starfleet Command | Starfleet Planetary Relations Division | United Federation of Planets | United Nations Sol System | United Planets of 61 Cygni | United States of America | United States Military Forces Races and cultures Human | Gorn | Klingon | Organian | Romulan | Vulcan Ranks and titles admiral | captain | colonel | commander | commodore | director | ensign | governor | lieutenant | lieutenant commander | rank | praetor Weapons and technology computer | library computer | mastercom | space inertial navigation system | weapon | technology Materials and substances bahun'ahb • sher skah • li'pon • luan • mother-of-pearl • teak Others Articles of Federation | communications | food and beverages | insignia | planet | Prime Directive | quarters | space warp | star chart | starship | subspace | subspace radio | treaty | uniform Timeline ;1968 ;1970 ;15 April 1973 ;2161 (stardate 0965) ;stardate 1200.5 ;stardate 1210 ;2266 (stardate 3150.10) ;2266 (stardate 3113) ;stardate 7504 : Information This along with five omnibuses of TAS novelizations is part of a collection of reprints being published by Del Rey Books in 2006 to celebrate Star Trek's 40th Anniversary. Reviews External Links Category:Books Category:Reference Books